


Witness

by Hester (hester4418)



Series: Guess Who? [8]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Gen, Guess the characters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-25
Updated: 2015-05-25
Packaged: 2018-04-01 06:07:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4008736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hester4418/pseuds/Hester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ficlet written in response to VAMB's "Guess the Pairing Anniversary Event 2014". The object was to write short stories about any pairing of established characters without mentioning any names, and then for the readers to guess the protagonists. Come and have a try! ;-)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Witness

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: Star Trek: Voyager and all its characters belong to Paramount Pictures; no infringement of copyright is intended. The story however belongs to me.
> 
> Written November/December 2013.
> 
> The correct pairing is listed at the bottom of the story - I've put in some spoiler space, so if you want to guess, don't scroll down too quickly!

I know he doesn't like me. Even before he ever laid eyes on me, I could already feel his aversion. And the first time he touched me – oh, it was cruel. He jerked me from my comfortable resting place and dropped me as if I had burned him. I suppose I should be grateful that he didn't try to destroy me.

She's different. She needs me. She never scolds me, never complains about my presence.

Every morning, her slender fingers caress my length before she puts me in place. Most days I can't see much, because I'm snugly surrounded on all sides. I like it that way; it's soft and warm, and I don't have to worry about coming loose. Even if I can't see, I still listen closely; and since I stay with her all day, I know all her secrets.

At night, she lays me down beside my sisters, so we will be ready again for her in the morning. Mornings and nights are the only times I can catch a glimpse of her, and I never tire of the sight. She's beautiful, with long hair that shows a touch of red, and piercing blue eyes. All of us couldn't be happier about serving her.

Hardly a day goes by without her relying on us to secure her command presence. We make sure that no one questions her authority, and even on the rare occasions when she allows herself to relax, she often lets us come along.

However, a few months ago, there was a time when she seemed to have forgotten all about us. She put us in a box and shut us away. It was a very sad time for us, spent in stillness and seclusion. The worst of it was that I didn't understand why she suddenly shunned us. Had one of us done something wrong? Was it perhaps my fault, because I'd stung her a little – completely by accident! – the day before?

It was dark in the box, and I could make out only indistinct sounds. Something was different about our surroundings, but it took me a while to figure out what it was.

It was too quiet.

Usually, she's surrounded by many different people. Even if I can't see them, I still hear every word that is spoken. But during that time of imprisonment, there were only ever two voices. Hers, and a man's. He sounded familiar, but the voices were muffled, and I could never make out what they were saying.

Luckily, that episode only lasted a few weeks, and then she allowed us back out of the box. I vowed never to hurt her again, and for a while, everything seemed back to normal. I was happy.

But then he came along. It's not that he was new or anything – in fact I've known him for quite a while. She works with him nearly every day, yet it was only recently that he started taking an interest in me and my sisters.

It was late one night. He'd joined her for dinner and they'd talked for hours, like they often do. When they stopped talking, I assumed that he was getting ready to leave. But then he whispered her name – I'd never heard anything so sensual. The next thing I knew, he was grasping me, yanking me free, and dropping me behind the couch. I was shocked!

She said something that I couldn't make out, and he laughed and replied, "I've dreamed about doing that ever since I first laid eyes on you." I have no idea what they did after that, but it certainly didn't sound like talking.

The next morning, she was on her hands and knees, collecting my sisters. She nearly missed me, because I'd slipped under the back of the couch. I almost wish she'd left me there, because ever since then, life with her has become unpredictable.

She no longer keeps us with her from morning till night. More and more frequently, she casually drops us – you might even say _discards_ us, for all the indifference she displays towards our well-being – as soon as she gets back to her quarters, and then leaves again without us. Sometimes she doesn't return until the wee hours of the morning.

But the worst times are when he is with her now. He's always in a hurry to get rid of us, and once he even trampled me underfoot! My legs haven't been the same since. She only laughs, as if she's not even aware of how he abuses us.

Sometimes he stays the night, and some mornings he tries to convince her to leave us behind. He tells her that he loves her, and that she looks gorgeous and doesn't really need us. So far she still resists his arguments, but I fear that the day is near when she will shut us away in a box again. I'm scared of that prospect, not just for us, but for her as well. We are her pillar of strength; how will she maintain authority without us?

Maybe that's what happened all those months ago. She tried to live without us, and her people abandoned her – all but one. The more I think about it, the more I'm convinced that it was _him_ with her then. Maybe he wants her all to himself again, and thinks that by getting rid of us he'll be that much closer to his goal.

I can't let that happen. She'll be lost without us. Isn't it proof enough that she decided to go back to her people, with us?

The next time he touches me, I will fight back. I will cling to her... no, that might hurt her. I will prick him hard enough to draw blood. If he tries to shake me loose, I will clamp my legs around his fingers and not let go until he swears that he will never touch me again.

Then he'll know who really rules this ship!

-==/ The End \==-

SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER SPACE  
SPOILER  
SPACE  


_-==/ Janeway, Chakotay, and Janeway's hairpin(s) \==-_

_If you got that right, well done! If you guessed 'pips' instead of 'hairpins', don't worry about it – apparently quite a few people did. ;-) But think about this: Janeway would never leave her pips behind when she goes on duty, their 'view' would rarely be obscured, and their 'legs' wouldn't be long enough to wrap around Chakotay's fingers._


End file.
